


oh and ain't life unkind?

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [69]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical case material referenced, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, if yknow Hotch would actually admit to having an emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: "Aaron," Rossi says quietly. They're on the plane, because they're always on the plane. "When's the last time you slept?"
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi, Gideon/Hotch/Rossi
Series: OTP Drabble Project [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	oh and ain't life unkind?

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> It's hard to explain, but I somehow ship this as an OT3 even though they're never canonically together all at once. Past Gideon/Rossi, then Gideon/Hotch, then Hotch/Rossi. But they all love and support each other. I don't know. I call it ot3: Team Dads.
> 
> Title is from "Got You" by Noah Reid.

"Aaron," Rossi says quietly. They're on the plane, because they're always on the plane. "When's the last time you slept?"

Hotch looks up from the case file, the lines of his face sharp-edged and severe. "She's eight years old, Dave."

"Weren't you always telling Gideon the best way to help people is to stay sharp?"

Hotch's smile is tiny and close-lipped. He says, "Things have changed since then."

"You're telling me," Rossi drawls. He settles back in his seat, tapping a finger on his knee. “Gideon made his choices the same way we did. You have me. I’m still here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
